El mayor regalo
by Artenisa
Summary: Yukimura no sabe que regalarle a Date Masamune... que pasara... Yaoi


**Feliz navidad a todos y cada uno de los lectores de este fic… se que es un poco tarde pero… no pude tenerla lista. (La proxima prometo algo mejor) **

_**Bueno ustedes saben no… Sengoku Basara ni sus personajes… me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro solo por diversión y entretenimiento.**_

**El mayor regalo**.

::::::::SUEÑO::::::::::::::

Dulces campanas suenan alrededor de esa hermosa calle decorada con colores rojo, blanco y verde y delicadas capas de nieve terminan ese adorno perfecto.

Algunos pinos decorados por aquellas calles otros tantos que están dentro de aquellas casas con las luces encendidas.

Todo en esta época es tan hermoso y colorido… que casi parece un sueño.

En eso un rin, rin, rin, muy molesto suena por toda la calle.

Todo desaparece y cae.

::::::::::FIN DEL SUEÑO:::::::::::

Nuestro castaño protagonista se levanta casi cayendo de la cama.

-Bueno días Sasuke.- Saluda a su compañero mientras se dirige al baño.

Sasuke lo mira por unos instantes.

-No dormiste bien… de nuevo.- Dice con ironía Sasuke.- Nunca vi a nadie que haga eso en esta época del año.- Dice mientras encoje los hombros y pasa directo a la cocina.

Presentando con algo de prisa muy pero muy aprisa… la situación de Sasuke y Yukimura.( Inner. Que lastima que Yukimura no rima con nada) Ahora que Yukimura y Sasuke acuden al mismo instituto… comparten una pequeño departamento la cual es bastante cómoda para dos personas… comparten los gastos…la comida… los quehaceres… entre otros. (Inner. Que bueno que no se te ocurrió decir que comparten a Date. /// Inneerrr cierra el pico.)

Ahora Sasuke cocina mientras un rápido Yukimura no tarda en arreglase.

-Y bien…- Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el comedor con una tasa de café sobre la mesa y colocaba frente a Yukimura una con chocolate caliente.- Me dirás que es lo que te tiene tan triste últimamente… por que no has dormido bien…- Pregunta Sasuke con un semblante completamente neutro.

-Es que tengo un problema.- Dijo Yukimura mientras miraba el contenido de aquella tasita blanca.

Sasuke lo miro interrogante.

-Sasuke… te vas a burlar de mi.- Dijo Yukimura mientras se hundía mas en esa tasita casi llegando a tocar con la nariz aquel caliente contenido.

-No lo are.- Dijo con sequedad.

-Bien pues.- Yukimura levanto levemente la cara.- Sasuke… - Suspiro levemente.- Aun no se que puedo regalarle a Date-San.- Dijo soltando otro gran suspiro.

Sasuke lo miro y su semblante no cambio en lo más mínimo.

-Por que no simplemente le das una tarjeta.- Dijo simplemente dándole un sorbo a su café amargo.

Yukimura lo miro con cara "no creo lo que dices".

-Sasuke se que para ti… esto te da igual… pero…-Otro suspiro.- Necesito algo que haga de Date Masamune me sonría…- Dijo con ilusión.- Sabes… quiero que mi regalo sea realmente… importante.- Dijo Yukimura mientras sonreía mientras miraba un punto inexistente con una sonrisa de embobado.-Quiero que sea feliz.- Dijo aun mas embobado.

Sasuke tenia ganas de aventarle el pan que tenia a unos centímetros de el a la cabeza para que despertara pero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones Yukimura despertó de su sueño.

-Bueno me voy…- Dijo Yukimura poniéndose de pie.

-Yukimura!...- se levanto también.- Puedo decir algo.- El otro ascendió.- ¿Qué tal si lo invitas a la cena de noche buena con tigo y Katakura mmm no se cenar, y cosas por el estilo?- Dijo Sasuke mientras iba a la cocina.- mmm… Vete… yo hago todos los preparativos… solo tengo que encargarte que vallas al supermercado y me traigas todo esto.- Dijo Sasuke pasándole una lista que si la comparamos con la muralla china… lo mas probable es que aquella lista tuviera mucha mas longitud.

-Sasuke…- Sasuke lo miro desafiante con cara de "has lo que te digo"- Vuelvo por la tarde.- Dijo saliendo por la puerta tomando su abrigo y su bufanda.

Sasuke lo miro y cuando estaba seguro que el otro estaba bastante lejos… comenzó a carcajearse como un loco.

-Hay amigo mío… en que dilemas te pones.- Dijo mientras carcajeaba con mas fuerza. De que… quien sabe

:::::: En otro lado ::::::::

Yukimura caminaba por aquella calle con la que había soñado… con gran tristeza… realmente no había nada que fuera lo bastante bueno para Date… bueno al menos podría pasar esta noche con el… ya era algo ¿no?

Bueno antes de pasar al centro comercial… tendría que pasar por la gran casa de Date… que como era de esperarse no tenia el mas mínimo adorno… no por que a Date ni a Kojuro les pareciese mal celebrar aquella fecha… simplemente porque por asares de una simple pereza de Kojuro Katakura… no se había echo ningún arreglo y Date… ni conforme ni desacuerdo… tampoco quiso insistir.

Sanada Yukimura camino directo hacia esa puerta.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Yukimura.- ¿Se encuentra Masamune-san?- Pregunto mirando a aquel hombre.

Kojuro suspiro y asistió abriendo la gran puerta.

-¡Masamune- sama tiene visitas!- Grito Kojuro y después de unos momentos tras una puerta apareció el invocado.

Yukimura saludo y sonrío a Masamune.

Masamune sonrío también... y atrapando a Yukimura entre sus brazos… beso sus labios…

-Feliz navidad… -Dijo sonriente Yukimura mientras un ligero sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas.

Masamune simplemente abrazo con más fuerza a Yukimura.

-Ven.- Dijo Masamune llevándolo a través de los corredores de aquella casona.

Yukimura se dejo llevar sin protestar… no sin antes lanzar una sonrisa a aquel gran servidor de Masamune.

A través de los corredores hasta llegar a una simple puerta… tras la cual había un enorme estudio.

-Bueno… -Dijo Masamune tomando algo de aquel escritorio.- Espero que te guste.- Dijo extendiéndole aquel paquetito decorado con un papel brillante.

Yukimura miro aquella caja y se sintió aun más culpable sin poder impedirlo un par de solitarias lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos canela.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto Masamune.

Dejándose abrazar y hundir su cabeza en el pecho de el otro… Sanada Yukimura lloraba a mares. (Inner. Esa es una expresión bastante femenina. ¿No crees?/// Yo creo... Que eso no tiene la menor importancia.)

-Me dirás que te pasa.- Dijo acariciando sus castaños cabellos.

-Yo…-Entre sollozos bien pudo decir algo pero no se entendería.

Unos minutos… o horas mas tarde el se tranquilizo y para que no perdamos el tiempo… me saltare lo que ya todos sabemos.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo Masamune frotándose la barbilla con la mano.

-Si… lo siento… pero por más que pensé no pude siquiera pensar en un buen regalo.- Dijo Yukimura (Inner. No por favor, que no llore de nuevo…/// Shhh… yo escribo tu te callas.)

-Te diré una cosa.- Dijo Masamune tomando sus manos entre las suyas.- Sin ti… yo no podría… siquiera respirar.- Dijo sonriente.- Que estés con migo…- Suspiro.- Es bastante regalo.- Dijo al fin.

Si ahora si… Yukimura volvió llorar pero ahora por felicidad… y si alguien se pregunta que esta haciendo ahora Sasuke… pues…

:_:_:_:_

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!.- Grito ensordecedor de parte de Sasuke.

Mientras toda la cocina esta echa un desastre.

:_:_:_:_

-mmm… Tengo el presentimiento que a Sasuke no le esta yendo muy bien.- Dijo Yukimura teniendo un presentimiento bastante acertado.-Supongo que volvió a echar a perder la cena de nuevo.- Dijo dando un suspiro de resignación.

Masamune río…

-mmm… bueno entonces pasaras navidad aquí.- Dijo Date con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yukimura lo miro alzando una ceja.

-Bueno esta bien… supongo que tendré que traer a Sasuke- Dijo sacando su celular.

Y pues el resto de este fic bueno… ya lo saben

**Epilogo.**

**Sasuke**: No crees que ya es un poco tarde para esto…

**Autora**: Sasuke la navidad vive siempre en tu corazón… y esta aquí todos los años.

**Inner**: Bueno no se ustedes… pero yo quiero saber dos cosas… la primera ¿Cuál era el regalo de Yukimura? Y la segunda ¿Cómo termino la noche?.

**Autora**: Todavía preguntas después de que no han salido de su cuarto desde ayer.

**Sasuke**: Si y desde ese entonces nadie se a atrevido a entrar…

**Autora**: Y Kojuro aun esta desmayado… pobre.

**Inner**: ¿Y el regalo?

**Autora**: Y ¿como voy yo ha saberlo?… ¿dime como lo sabría?...

**Inner**: No que eras la escritora.

**Autora**: Eso dicen… quien sabe.

**Sasuke**: Ya olviden eso… Feliz Navidad…

**Fin**


End file.
